During construction of buildings and other structures, it is often necessary to lift workers and materials to elevated levels. Elevated platforms having substantial length are often desirable in construction so that beams and other members may be carried on the platform. Elongated platforms also allow workers to work on the platform at widely spaced intervals which is sometimes necessary during the construction process.
Elongated lifting platforms are known in the prior art. In construction applications, these lifting platforms have been lifted by ground based vehicles such as forklifts. A problem often occurs because the lifting forks must extend squarely perpendicular underneath the body of the platform. Unfortunately, it is not always possible to position the forklift so that the lifting forks and the platform are positioned at the desired angle, such as flush with the edge of a roof or with the side wall of a building. The inability to perfectly align such lifting platforms can make it more difficult for workers to work or unload the platform and can increase safety risks.
As a result, there exists a need for an elongated lifting platform that can be used to elevate workers or materials, and which can be rotated to conform the deck of the platform with a desired structure regardless of the position of the lift truck or other lifting mechanism.